


Comes the Thunder

by TomTon



Series: The Psycho in Me [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTon/pseuds/TomTon
Summary: Luz is almost broken and the Isles face the ever-glooming threat of an unknown threat. Will she finally snap? Or will she overcome every obstacle?
Series: The Psycho in Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. There's no reason to hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. Da sequel's here. I hope it's not a disapointment. Gosh I hope it's not shit. Btw these chapters will be shorter due to school which sucks. I hope it doesn't ruin anything.

"Once I get my hands on the people who did this to Luz. I'm going to make them wish for a quick death."Eda's voice echos into nothing

_**LUZ'S ROOM** _

_**MONDAY; 21:10h** _

She just locked her room holding tears back, she at the door with her hands still in the cold wood from slamming it shut. Her mind and heart? Racing a million **(that's a portuguese expression)**.

_Humf_

To say that she's scared and confuse would be foolish. She feels more than. Fear. Confusion. Anger. And...Laughter...deep within.

"Oh Luzzzzy~" her echos room, with a screaching sound of a knife going down the wall

Luz turns, and in the other side of the room lies in from of her...her. Luz, but with eyes and a more ashish skin

"No. Nononono. Y-You're gone! I'm fixed!"

The other Luz gets closer to her. Then stops and plays with the knife like you would with a coin, balacing it perfectfly while it passes through her fingers. "Oh Luzy." she smirks "You should know better. I'm never trully gone. I am you. I am the part you've kept hidden all these years. So please grow up a bit. After all this isn't your first mental breakdown." she sirks again and passing a finger down Luz's cheek. "You had some in school. You got through them didn't you?" she pulls her hand back "Oh what am I saying? Of course you didn't, you just repressed all those emotions." she walks back sitting on a chair. Luz is still choked at the sight

"Remenber Heather?" Luz's eyes widened "It was...Oh! Last summer right? You had just turned 14 like a week ago. You were in the park reading Azura like always. Then Heather passed...remembered how she bullied you past breaking point? **Do you remember the feeling of wanting to pull out your pen and shove it up her neck?** But you ought to run home." she says with a disapointed look.

"I-I never wanted to!" tries to scream at her other self. But instead letting out a frail voice

"Oh we both know that's not true. So Luz I'll give you an overview of your situation. Eda wants to _**KILL**_ the motherfuckers that alledgy did this to you; The Isles now _**HATE**_ and _**FEAR**_ Humans; You _**LIED**_ to Amity's parents who eventually are going to find out who _**YOU ARE**_ ; And you are having mental breakdown and like always you'll _**PUSH**_ your friends away.

"NO! T-That won't happen! I-I'll find a way to destroy you!"

"Oh Luz...You can't hurt me" she puts the knife on her palm and slowly cuts her hand "Because if you hurt me..."Blood and a jolt of pain starts coming from Luz's hand "You hurt yourself."

"So let this be a warning..." she passes the knife on her toungue to taste the blood "You will break, and when you do you'll be dooming everyone. "It only takes one bad day to go mad." and with that she disapears. Luz now is alone, bleeding on the floor.


	2. Little Owlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well welcome to Book 2! As you got from the last chapter, shit's about to hit the fan. To those that stayed a bit confused regarding "Nightmare Luz" everything shall be answered with time. Though I can say she is my interpretation of "Creepy Luz". Any more questions you mite have just DM me. Now ont to the thing!

_**LIVING ROOM** _

_**MONDAY; 21:40h** _

"It's been a while since Luz locked herself in the room" Eda said worried while eating something she made for dinner

"She's having a breakdown. It is only normal." Lilith calmly stated stabing a piece of staek with her fork

"First, how can you be so calm? Luz is having a mental breakdown! Second, she still nees to eat something."

"One, paniccing won't help, we nee to stay calm and address the situation. Two, yes you are right she does ned to eat but we can't for her to."

" _SIGH_ I can try to convince her to eat. Besides, she needs to talk to someone, beeing alone won't help."

Eda gets up from the table and grabs a plate with some meat and veggetables, leaves the kitchen and starts walking up the stairs. Then she slowly gets close to Luz's room and knocks.

"Hum hey Luz...I know you are having a rouph time...but you need to eat.

**_silence_ **

"Luz c'mon at least talk to me."

_**silence** _

"Luz I'm worried about you!...Please just say something."

Suddently a click comes from the door, unlocking it.

Eda then slowly walks into the bedroom to see Luz cuddled against a wall, with blood surrounding her and a bloody knife in the ground.

At this sight, Eda rushes to Luz now more confused than worried.

"Wha-What happened? Why is there blood on the ground Luz? Wait are you hurt?

"She's back..." she whispers

"What?"

"She's back...No she never left."

"Luz you're not making any sence whose back?"

"Me...The bad me."

Eda stares at Luz on shook not knowing what to say. After a moment she manages to say

"And the blood?"

she shows Eda her hand with a big cut on her palm

"Did she do that too?" Luz nods

"Then let's get than wound clean."

"Okay..."

The two get up and go to the bathroom and Eda starts cleaning Luz's wound and starts applying bandages.

"You know at this rate you'll end up a mumy with all these bandages." she gives out a fake chuckle to try to make Luz at least have a reaction, but she doesn't give one.

Eda finishes treating Luz's hand heads fro the door knowing by now that Luz wants to be left alone. Then Luz speaks up

"Eda...I'm scared." tears start to flood her eyes

"Hey kiddo...it's normal to be afraid of-"

"I'm scared of hurting you."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I...It's not the first time I have a breakdown like this." she said wiping the tears of her face "And back on earth, there was this time were this girl..."

"Luz you don't need to-"

"Her name was Heather and she bullied me a lot. One day I was in the park reading Azura and also writting a bit when she came...and...and she did the worst she had ever did...she pushed me past breaking point and I...the only thought going through my mind was to **shove my pen so far her fucking neck and** "Luz says this wit anger grining her teeth together, then going back to beeing sad"...and make her stop. Instead i ran home and cried for hours."

"Luz I-" Eda

"Never knew I had this sick and sadistic side?"

"Yeah. But hey eveyone feels like that once or twice, especially if you just pushed down all those feelings."

"Even if that is true, She said I break. I don't want to hurt you, or Willow, Gus, King heck even Lilith and...Amity..."she blushes a bit"

"Luz look at me." she looks at the old witch "We can do this. We will find whose behind what happened at the BMH and clear the human name and all that. But first I'll help my little owllet."

"Promise?"

"Promise"


	3. Parental Betrayl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo I'm tired * makes unholy noises because tired* so hum question for y'all since most of my readers are probably American, what would be best to publish? I don't if you answer like EST but like try to say it in UTC+0. Thank you that is all enjoy.

**If you the a/n please go read it I have important question that i'd like you to answer.**

**Monday; 21:00h**

**Blight Manor, Amity's Room**

After the massacre, the Blight siblings were sent home. Their parents stayed behind for questioning so that they ciuld help find the terrorists.

The house was awfully quiet, either Em and Ed were as shoked as Amity was, or they still had some common sence. Amity hoped for the latter. She was laying on her bed, barely ate, she too woried about her parents (which is ironic considering their relationship and her lashing out at them), confused and terrified. This was really the last thing she wanted to be happening in her life. First Luz almost dies rescuing Eda; then Luz get's sleep deprived thanks to her fight and she gets into a fight with Boscha for that; after that Amity goes inside Luz's head to fight a Nighmare version of her; now this?! I mean how can it get any worse? **(smiles malitiously)**

From nowhere she hears the front door open and close. Amity's mind starts racing and debates with herself if she should or not go downstairs and most likely face her parents. On one hand, their her parents and she still cares about them and she wants to know if their ok. On the other they mite brin up Luz because she deep down knew they didn't buy it, or they could just bring up the fight she had with them, two topics she couldn't handle right now.

Before she could decide anything Em shows up at her door.

"Hey Mittens! Mom and Dad want to see you."

Fuck she thought to herself "Ok I'm going."

The sisters got out of Amity's room and went downstairs to the dinning room to talk with their parents.

"Emira leave, we want to talk to your sister."

"Yes mother." Em leaves the room and Amity is left alone with her parents

"Take a seat." Mr. Blight points to a chair next to the giant dinning table. In which Amity procedes to sit on.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk about your friend, Luz." Amity's eyes widened at the mention of her name

Oh no "W-Why? Is something w-wrong with her?"

"Stop being friends with that wretched human. That's an order."

"H-Human? She isn't a human! She's a wicth like me! A-And she's one of the best students at Hexside!"

"Do you take us for fools Amity?" her father asked

"We have been fully aware of her existence since your duel at the Convention. We are also aware of your unauthorized escapades with her." Mrs Blight said

"Besides she's a criminal that YOU a Blight are associated with." Mr Blight added

"I-"

"There are no possible excuses. Either you stop being friends with that inferior beeing or-"

"OR WHAT?!" Amity snaps at them "You'll make her life a living nightmare is that it?! She's already living one! And if you even THINK I'll betray the supposed "inferior beeing" that I love, you have some serious mental problems!" After realizing she just confessed to her parents her love for Luz she covers her mouth.

" _sigh_ It seems you've gotten way more fond of her than anticipated." He said

"No matter her fate remains the same."

"Fate? What fate?"

Em and Ed come bursting into the room with a scared and confused look

"Edric, Emira, what is it?! We're occupied!"

"There's guards from the Emperor's Coven at the door! They say they're here for Amity! What's going on?" Ed shouts out

Hearing this Mr and Mrs Blight's faces turn to recognizable anger and Amity puts two and two together.

They want to use me to get to Luz! I gotta get outta here! She hops out of the chair and tries to booke it to the exit but her wrist is grabbed by her father preventing her to move ab further.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Amity Blight! This for your own good!"

She ignores him and draws a spell circle, making her fist go in flames. With one swift move she puntches her father straight in the gut, making him fly backwards hitting and crashing the dinnng tabble. Then she summons abobinations to to grab them imobilizing her parents.

"YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'V-"she comanded the abobination to cover his mouth.

"For once I'm my life I want you to shut the fuck up."

She looks at her siblings whom are still processing what just happened. She doesn't know what to do so this one time she looks at them fro guidance.

"We'll hold the door. Get outta here while you can." Em said

"Em I'm not leaving you two behind! Maybe we can just bar the door and-"

"AMITY!" Ed shouted "GO! We'll be fine."

Tears start going down Amity's face as she pulls her siblings into a tight hug.

"Your the best and worst siblings ever."

"We know Mittens." Em said

"Now go" added Ed

As footsteps get closer to the dinning room Em and Ed go to the door, fireballing two guards that were trying to enter. As this happens Amity jumps out of a window and starts sprinting to the forest.

'I have to warn Luz.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I'm tired. Sorry if the ending might not make sense but English is not mother language so deal with it.


	4. Away from the nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Uh I'll realease the next 2 chapters I already have in the current schedule but after that, they'll come as they come. This is due to schooll (which sucks). I'll try to have one once a week but I won't make promises. Because of that I'll try to make them relatively bigger. Now enjoy.

**MONDAY; 21:10h**

**Blight Manor, Dinning Room**

"Get off her you bastard!" Ed shouts out to a guard with his foot on top of Em's back, whos is bleeding from her forehead. He rushes in the direction of the guard, grabbing a dinning knife from the broken dinning table. He then jumped the guard stabbing him the gut and fireballing him, making hime fly across the room against a cabinet. "Em are you okay?"

"To be honest, no. A lot of things hurt."

"We gotta get outta here. They're too many of them. I've managed to barr the door again but it won't hold.

"Agreed."

"Showman's Exit?

"Showman's Exit."

Ed picked up her sister wrapping her arm around his neck and drew a spell circle making a wall of smoke appear around them. Em did the same but instead turned them invisible.

The doors slammed open revealing a dozen Emperor's Coven Guards swarming the room, comming across the veil of smoke which quickly dicipated, but the twins were nowhere to be seen.

A the guards form up into a corridor, letting a figure with a white cloack, golden shoulder pad and golden mask enter. Oracle has arrived

"Sergent, status report."

A guard walked over and saluted her. "Sir the little one seems to have escaped before we coud enter the room, the older twins assumed a defencive stance and took down some of our men, they have seemed to have escaped in the veil of smoke."

"Secure the room, lock the doors and the windows they mite still be here. Free the Blights too."

"YES SIR!"

Some guards moved towards Odalia and Alador **(finally found out their actual names)** and freed them from the now solidified abobination goo.

"Oracle, excellent timing you know?" said Alador sarcastically Alador was now free and only 2 feet away from Oracle who ignored him and looked around from her position.

"I arrived exactly when I was supposed to. This a lot easier if you two had basic parenting skills, Alador." She presses a button in her mask making her visor go red and continue to look around.

"If you're guarda we more competent, they would have not been defeated by children, which are now gone."

Oracle moves her hand inside her cloak. "Oh Alador, only if you could truly see." With a quick move she pulls out a pistol, points a corner with no one and

**_BANG_ **

A loud scream of pain followed and revealing Emira and Edric, now with a bullet wound in his right leg, laying on the ground.

"EDRIC!" Emira screamed out completely terrified and fearing for her brother.

Alador's widened, then he turned to Oracle with hate in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" He grabs her by the colar "You promised they wouldn't get severely hurt!"

"Is he dead? No. Wounds heal, if I wanted to wound him severely I would have aimed for the chest. Now if I were you I'd ponder you next decision very carefully." She said calmly "If the Blights want to remain with their status and power after the Day of Unity, you'll do as your told."

Alador stared at Oracle thinking if he should kill her right there. But he releases her. Oracle then signals her men, which draw a healing spell stabilizing Ed's leg and another puts them to sleep with a sleep spell. Then they grab the twins and carry them out of the room.

"Hey, why are you taking them?! We only agreed on Amity for temporarily!"

"As stated before, thanks to your incapablility of being parents you let your daughter escape. Therefore we're taking them instead. They won't sustain more injuries."

"Just leave." Alador manages to say

She signs the guards who all start to leave then house. "Have a good night Mr and Mrs Blight."

Alador and Odalia were now alone, alone in a giant house on a hill. Like they've always been.

"This is fucked up..." he says still standing in the same place. "This is so fucked up..."

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Odalia, do I seem alright? They have just taken two of our kids! While the other is probably lost in the woods at night! Does that seems alright to you?"

"Alador Blight please grow up and act like a man."

"What?"

"Oracle said Eric and Emira will not harmed pass this point and if Amity if lost then good riddance, she is a disappointment anyways. What matters now is that we secure our position after the Day of Unity."

"You can't be serious can you? You of all people, being their mother should be dying from worrying! You can't discard our children like that!"

"Like anything they're replaceable. Now focus Alador. We still have work to do."


	5. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in Bold

Amity was running through the woods, it was dark so she didn't know where she was heading and she was still close to the manor. Right? Amity had completely lost track of time and her surroundings. She wouldn't risk it though, casting a light spell could be the end. Her only objective was that she needed to warn Luz. She mite not have the courage to tell her what she feels, but she won't let them take her, not without a fight.

Lost in thought she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, hitting with her head on the cold dirt ground.

"Urghh!" She yelped in pain, blood was now dripping from her forehead 'I need to get to the Owl House, I can't do that if I don't know where I am though. Maybe I should find a place to rest for the night...'

**IN THE OWL HOUSE IN THE NIGHT LUZ HAD THE NIGHTMARE**

**"Luz we're here for you. No matter what. Whatever he says in there will never happen."**

'NO! You need to get to Luz. She needs you! You need her...' she though to herself as she got up and continued running

Struggling, she gets up and starts again, blood running from the open wound, with its metallic sent being the only thing Amity could smell. She kept on running though, despite being tired, starving, and injured, she wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop.

"So tired...hungry..."

**IN LIVING ROOM, BOTH GIRLS ARE SITTING ON THE COUCH**

**"Amity I'm scared."**

**"W-Well it's normal to be scared isn't it?"**

**"Y-Yes I guess? I-I just don't want you to go."**

**"What do you mean going anywhere."**

**"He...He killed you in my nightmare."**

**"Luz...I..."**

**"I'm sorry I dragged you to this. I'm the worst friend and-" Luz is interrupted by a tight hug from Amity**

**"I'm not gonna go. I'm never going to go. I'll always be here for you." Luz hugged back she started to cry, not from saddness, but not from joy either. It was from confort, of knowing Amity was there for her.**

Amity continued to sprint as fast as she could, her leg was hurtting

"Luz I'm comming, and I don't care if I break my leg again, I don't care if I die. You need to be okay."

As Amity gave one last push through cheer force of will, a familiar silluette came to view. She was finally at the Owl House.

"HOOTY! Oh Hooty I've never been so happy to see you."

"HI AMITY! What are you doing here? Are you brigging friends over? Can I play with them?"

'Forget that' "Hooty I need to go in. I have to warn Luz of something very important."

"Okay Hoot-Hoot."

Amity entered the house and saw Lilith in the bottom of the stairs with a worried look.

"Lilith, w-what's wrong?"

"Amity? What are you doing here this late? Aren't your parents What happened to you? Why are you bleeding from your forehea-"

"Lilith." she interrupted "Whats. Wrong."

"Edalyn went upstairs to check on Luz some time ago. They weren't coming down until I saw them front the stairs that they were heading to the bathroom. That was 20 minutes ago." hearing this Amity bolts off to the stairs "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Going to see Luz!"

Lilith didn't try to stop her. First it was useless to do it, second, Luz might need her.

"Luz?" Amity almost yelled out as she opened the bathroom seeing Luz sitting on the toilet with her hand rapped in bandages and watery red eyes from crying. Next to her was Eda with a concerned, simpathetic expression.

"Amity? What-" Before she could finish Amity oulled her into a tight hug

"I'm not gonna go..." Amity sinked her head on Luz's shoulder ignoring the pain she was feeling. Luz responded by hugging her back

After a while they broke off their hug and Luz noticed Amity's injury

"Amity what happened to you? Why are you bleeding from your forehead?"

"That's not important now. What is is that-"

"Kid, first we treat that injury before it gets infected. Than we talk about whatever brought you here."

"But you don't understand-"

"Understand what Amity?"

"The Emperor's Coven is out for you!"


	6. Bathroom Drama

"Wait. WHAT?!" Luz screamed out in confusion

"Luz they're after you. They broke into my house and tried to take me a-and my…my own parents gave me up to them…"

"Amity." Eda called for her

"B-But that doesn't matter now. What matters is t-that their after you and I-I…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!"

"Amity!" Eda spoke out loud and sternly which caught her attention. "First we take care of you your bleeding all over my house. Then we'll all talk about what's happening okay?"

"Okay…"

Eda moved next to Amity and started to disinfected her wound. "Does it hurt?"

Amity flinched as jolts of pain emanated from her forehead. "A bit…lot."

"What happened for you to get hurt like that?" she frowned

"I was running on the forest on my way here and since it was dark and I didn't know if they had sent anyone after me so I didn't make a light spell to watch where I was going, long story short, I tripped and hit face fist into the ground."

After Amity finished Eda wrapped a long bandage around her head with a cotton square on top of the wound. "There. And have some these pain killer things Luz brought." The old witch handed her a white and red carton rectangular box with pills.

"Uhhh what do these things do?" Amity looked at Luz

"Those pills do as the name says it numbs the pain. I'm doctor I donno how they work to be honest."

"So, I just eat them?"

"Well no, you swallow them. With water or some other liquid to help it go down more easily."

As Amity interrogated Luz about these strange pills, Eda had gotten up and got a glass of water from the sink. "Here. To help swallow it."

"Thanks…"

The three stayed quiet for some moments not knowing what to say. To Luz it was tense yet comforting at the same time. Next to her was her second mom and her best friend, not in the best of conditions but in the last few hours, this had been her best moment yet. This was cut short though, by Lilith walking in and breaking the silence.

"Is everything alright? I-I heard screaming a few minutes ago."

"Lily now it's not the best moment. But yeah everything's-"

"Fucked." Luz interrupted Eda, making everyone look at her. "Everything's fucked up. Don't lie Eda. There's no reason to hide it."

**"You are right on one thing Luzzy, everything is indeed fucked up."** There she was again her Nightmare version which was really creepy. Hm Creepy Luz, that ain't a bad name is it? She was sitting on top of the sink, leaning over with her arm supporting her head by holding her chin with the back of the hand. **"And now good 'ol lovely Amity brings us more news to add to the pile."**

"Luz ignored Creepy Luz and continued to stare at nothingness still sitting in the toilet (with the thing down. Idk how to call it in English and I'm too lazy to check)

**"The silent treatment huh? Can't blame ya after all, you hate me, don't you? You know what? Don't answer, but listen to this. We're still the same person and I feel what you feel, emotion wise. I'm personality you know, the point is, look at those two over there. Not Lilith, Eda and Amity. You see if anyone would touch a strain of hair of them, you'd know what I'd do to them right?"**

"Will you shut up?" Luz finally spoke up, everyone was now looking at Luz in confusion, except for Eda who quickly understood what was going on

"Luz…n-no one talked." Amity said

Luz raised her head and looked at the sink. Empty to Lilith, Eda and Amity, but for Luz it was occupied by a red eyed and gray skinned version of her. "Will you just fucking shut up? I can't your shit right now so just leave. Please leave"

"I-Is she talking to us?" Lilith asked Eda

"No."

**"You know I can't just leave Luz. I'm you! A part of you at least. With a very developed and distinct personally. But fine I'll "leave" for now if that's really what you want Luzzy."** And as that, she was gone.

"Luz. Who were you talking to? There's no one else here." Amity asked

"Not anymore."

"Luz you're not making any sense."

"Amity…" Eda puts her hand on Amity's shoulder

"She's back…No… She never left…" Luz mumbled

"Who's back?"

"Remember when we went inside Luz's mind?"

Amity looked at Eda confused, then her eyes widened as she realized what had happened and who she was talking about

"No. Nononono. T-That's impossible! W-We defeated that, that thing...So that's who she was talking to?"

Eda nodded

Amity then slowly walked towards Luz and crouched to be at her level, they exchanged looks. Amity's was full of pain, regret, worry and an immeasurable amount of other emotions, Luz's though was impossible to read, not because she was a difficult person to read, but because it was blank. No emotion, not even sadness. Luz finally snapped as she felt a pair of arms embrace her.

"You could have told me. I…" she was having a really hard time to find the right words to comfort her friend

"I know, you're always gonna be here." Luz said embracing back Amity. Luz's face had lit up a bit, now emotions could be seen again.

"What happened to your hand? W-Was it her?" she pulled back looking at Luz's eyes

She nodded

"How? Isn't she just emotion? Your dark side or something?"

"No. She's…She's more than that. She's older, not a recent thing. She's me. A me that I have tried to push back for years now. So I can't hurt her, without hurting myself, she's in too deep."

Amity stayed silent

"You know I never had the best life in the Human Realm, but I never told you how bad it actually was. I was bullied, a lot actually, not just verbally but physically as well. I knew I didn't fit in and everyone constantly reminded me of that. Of how much a freak I was, or how I'd never make friends and I would die alone."

"Luz that's…horrible. Did tell you ever tell your mom."

"No."

"Why though?"

"We'd have to move and either she got a new job, or she'd have to drive even more to her workplace and be even more tired. I didn't want to be that kind of trouble. Besides they had it very clear what would happen if I had told anyone. I once considered to end it all. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet in shock. Luz, their Luz, cherry go-lucky Luz, had considered suicide?

"Hurting myself was also an option but I didn't do it."

Hearing all of this, they were glad Luz never did either of those things, but it sure messed with them.

"So, two different mindsets appeared, running away from them and try to ignore it, and facing them." (bruh I'm listening to Way of the Ghost from Ghost of Tsushima and dam it's dramatic it's really adding up to the atmosphere)

"Luz…I…"

"I always ended up running away, and so the thought of facing them became even worse, I just wanted them to shut up, permanently. I wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it."

"Luz look at me." Amity's voice was no longer a worried confusion but a comforting and optimistic one. "We can fix this together. C'mon say it with me"

"We can fix this together." They both said in unison, bringing a small smile in Luz's face

"See? Now let's get out of this bathroom."

Amity looked at both Eda and Lilith who started to leave in direction to the stairs.

It took Amity and Luz a few minutes to finally leave the room and head downstairs, once they finally got to the living room Luz was jumped by King who immediately started to hug her.

"Luz! Are you okay? Eda told me you weren't okay. What infidel do I have to take care of? Tell me who hurt my boo-boo buddy!"

"Hey King." She said warmly "There's no one to make pay. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"How can I sleep when someone hurt you? The King of Demons does not forget grudges!"

"Okay King, if you say so."

"Also, I kinddawantbellyrubs." King mumbled

"What I didn't hear that right."

"I want belly rubs!" King demanded

"Of course, you want some belly rubs you little muchkimp" Luz put on a soft smile. King's goofiness could always make her smile and cheer her up, even if for only a split second.

The two girls sat on the couch, King obviously hoped on Luz's lap for belly rubs, Eda went upstairs to grab Luz's dinner which was now cold and Lilith grabbed some leftovers for Amity.

They ate in silence, Amity trying hard to keep her composure despite being completely starving. As they ate Amity tried to make small talk, like commenting how cute King looked when he slept, or how good the food was, to little success.

Luz was certainly better than how she was half an hour ago, it wasn't enough to lighten the mood though. Suddenly, Amity's phone buzzed it was, EDRIC?!

«Hey Mittens, you good? »

Her eyes widened to how it sounded

"Amity, are you okay?"

"Edric just messaged me, t-they must be fine. They must've escaped!"

«Yeah I'm okay. I'm with Luz at the Owl House. Things are bad. Are you okay? Did they hurt you or Em? »

«Yeah we're both okay. And it's great you're with Luz, we need to tell you something. »

Amity looked at Luz

"It's nothing right? It-It's good news right Luz?"

"Amity how can I know? I-I mean I hope it's good news."

«Okay what do you want to tells us? »

«This is better told face-to-face. »

Amity was going to type a response but that was interrupted by a videocall from Edric.

Amity got closer to Luz so both of them would be in frame, and then, she touched to start the call.

"Hello there Miss Blight."


	7. Over the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a while. Sorry if this is too late, you see school has been hard to put it blaintly. Hope you can still enjoy this clusterfuck anyways

"W-Who are you?! Where are my siblings!" Amity screamed terrified, jumping out of the couch, at the sight of the feminine masked figure.

"Don't worry Miss Blight, your siblings are alive. Here why don't you say hi to them?" the camera starts to move as it appears to be levitating, showing a black walled room with torchers lighting, it turns and Ed and Em are able to be seen lying unconscious next to a centered pillar. Ed is able to be seen with a black eye, several bruises and with bloody banges covering his upper right leg. Em on the other hand only has a few small bruises and some lightly blooded bandages on her forehead.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID TO THEM YOU BASTARD?!"

"Miss Blight I can assure you that they are being treated, there's no need to be upset. Now could you turn the scroll there to Miss Noceda?"

Luz got up and moved in closer and touched Amity in the shoulder. The witch looked at the Latina who nodded. Luz grabbed the scroll.

"What do you want from me?" Luz questioned

"Ah. Miss Noceda, we finally meet face-to-face."

"I said, what do you want?"

"Direct, I like that. Well let me be plain and simple Miss Noceda, you are either at the doors of the Emperors Palace by morning or the twin will be publicly petrified for assault and attempted murder on Emperor's Coven guards."

"WHAT?! W-WHY?! What do you want from me?! You already have what's left of the portal!"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know that? It'll be answered once you step inside. By all means bring your friends, I won't tell you to come alone since you'll ignore that. I'll give you time to ponder if you really like those two over there." She chuckles "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." And so, she hangs up.

The two teenagers are left speechless, still processing what had happen in these seconds.

"They have Em and Ed…They have Em Ed…" Amity mutters crumbling to the ground

"Amity?"

The witch turns to Luz holding tears

"Luz…T-They have Em and Ed. Because of me."

"Amity don't say that! It's not your fault." Luz says pushing Amity into a hug

"Yes, it is!"

Eda, and Lilith come from the kitchen after hearing the shouting. King also woke up from all the commotion.

"What happened we heard shouting." Eda asked

"Again" King mutters as he gets up from the couch.

"Eda t-they got the twins." Luz looked up to her mentor

"Who got the twins?" Lilith asked as she reached towards the two.

Luz flinched seeing the witch who had previously tried to kill her get so close to her. (she isn't that mad anymore but anyone would do that even if not on purpose) Noticing that, Lilith stopped mid movement and kneeled down to be at their level.

 **Kill her. KILL HER! She hurt you**. **She hurt Eda. That's what she deserves!** A voice echoed on the back of Luz's mind

"Luz who took the twins."

This had been the first time Lilith had called Luz without trying to call her human first. Her voice was stern yet soft which surprised Luz.

"The Emperor's Coven." The Latina whispered

Lilith stood in shock, she knew what the Emperor's Coven could do and what they'd be willing to give for it because she did it, but kidnaping and hurting children? Even she wouldn't do that, for the most part.

"What did they say?" Eda asked now kneeled down in front of them as well

"They want me."

"What do you mean they what you?"

"They demanded me to be at the doors of the palace by the morning or they'd petrify the twins."

"Why? Lily why does your ex-coven want that?"

"I-I-I don't know. We never had plans for that. It was also not like Belos told me all his plans. What we have to do now is stay calm and analyze our situation."

"CALM?! YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?!" Amity angerly yelled out snapping out of her shock and pulling of her hug with Luz. "They have MY siblings, and YOU who worked with THEM. You're just going to make us loose time, maybe your still with them and-"

"Amity." Luz put a hand on her shoulder

"WHAT?!" Amity's eyes widened, she just yelled at Luz for no reason.

"For as much as I hate to say it, Lilith is right, we need to stay calm."

"But how can I stay calm? They have the only good family I have left."

"That's not true. We're your family as well. We can fix this together. (Well well well. How the turntables)

"So what do we do?" King asked

"You? Nothing. They want me so I'm going in alone."

"No you're not. That's the last thing we want."

"But Eda-"

"No. Naha, no buts. We're doing this together. You're already too messed up to do this alone. Besides Amity has the right to go as well, if she wants that is."

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my siblings. Also I'm totally not letting you do this alone."

"There's no arguing with you two is there?"

"No." Eda and Amity say in unison

"Why don't you call your other friends as well?" Lilith asked

"And why would we do that? They have nothing to do with this a-and I don't want to put them in danger again."

"Luz for as much as you're right, Lily is a lot more weaker than she used to be and I can barely cast glyph magic, as much as I hate to admit it. Amity I a great help but she and especially you haven't had a good night sleep in a while and that does take a toll on people. Having Willow and Gus's help could prove vital in a dire situation."

"I guess you do have a point there, I just don't want more people to get hurt because of me."

"I understand that Luz, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared. I'm scared that something bad happens to you, I'm scared I might never get my magic back, I'm afraid..." she pauses "I'm afraid to loose you. Nonetheless I'm taking that risk even though it kills me inside. These are the kind of things we don't control but hiding behind fear won't fix it."

 _At Willow_ 's house

Willow had just gone to bed. Despite loving plants, she only two small plants in her bedroom, her dads said big plants occupied to much space. She wasn't bothered by it because that was true, they do occupy large ammounts of space. She decided to sleep early today due to worry for luz. 'If I slept in, I should be able to check on Luz earlier.' she tought to herself before going to bed.

_BUZZ_

Her scroll rang. The begrudging got off her bed and garbbed her scroll, which she had put in her table in the oposite side of the room. It was Amity. 'Weird. What would Amity want at these hours? It's like midnight. Unless...' she thought

"Hi Amity is there something-" she's interrupted by Amity talking so fast and probably hyperventilating to which she doesn't undertstands anything. "Amity calm down. I need you to take a deep breath okay?"

"Okay..." she agreed calming down slightly

"Are you better now? she hummed in response "Good, now what's wrong."

After a few minues, Amity finishes explaing pausing several times

"Are you and Luz okay?!"

"Yes. I mean it's not like we're actually fine but we're managing."

"I see. You really needed to get that off your system."

"Yeah. With how Luz is I couldn't breakdown if front of her."

"I understand. I'll get there as soon as I can in the morning."

"Willow?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For everything and letting me in back."

"Any time Ams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See in two weeks I guess


	8. Dim Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, it's been a while...Sorry for the dealy it's just school has been really stressful and I barely have time to write anymore. Anyways here's part 1 of Book 2's finally. Enjoy.

_**N**_ -Flashback

 **N** -Creppy Luz

The sun rose on the Boiling Isles, on a normal day the “birds” would be singing along cheerfully, the kids would already be playing outside, but not today. Today was a dark day even if no one of the common folk knew. For today, the Boiling Isles of the Demon Realm would change.

The dim light pierced through the curtains of Luz’s room waking her and Amity up. After the emotional rollercoaster of last night, they found it difficult to fall asleep, once they did though, they slept peacefully for 9 hours, it was now 9 am, it seemed Creepy Luz had let her sleep for some reason, strange. Luz got up, tired but full of resolve, she was going to save Em and Ed, she had to. Amity got up as well, a bit less tired since she had had more days of sleep than Luz but with the same amount of resolve as her crush.

Both of them looked at each other after getting up, they were scared. They could see it in each other’s eyes, even with all the resolve and bravery of the world, it could not hide the crippling thought failure that they feared.

“So we are going to do this.” Luz said

“I guess so. Luz I…Before all this I have to tell you something- “Amity was interrupted by the creaking sound of the door opening with Gus and Willow on the other side.

“Guys!” Luz ran and almost launched herself at her best friends for a hug squeezing them tightly.

“Hey Luz, tight.” Gus managed to say

“Oh.” She dropped the hug “Sorry. I just really needed that.”

“We understand that Luz. We’re your friends,” she looked at Amity and gave her a soft smile “we’re both your friends.”

“C’mon Amity group.” The three of them pulled Amity into a hug which she retributed

The four friends stayed like that for a while, managing to ease up the tensions, until Amity’s and Luz’s hunger got the best of them and they walked downstairs for breakfast.

Eda and Lilith were sitting on the kitchen facing each other, drinking apple blood and talking about the events that could transpire once they were at the doors of the Emperor’s Castle.

“Morning Eda. Morning Lilith.” Luz greeted the two witches interrupting their conversation

“Ah so you’re finally awake? You’ve slept a lot, I think you haven’t slept this much for five or so days.” Eda greeted back (Sorry I know this is serious but I couldn’t resist. Skyrim fans will understand this)

“Yeah we were able to get some good sleep surprisingly.”

“I also see your friends already gave you their good mornings.”

“Yes we did Miss Eda. Luz almost launched herself at us.” Willow let out a chuckle.

“Please Willow like I said, just call me Eda. Now you two get breakfast, today is…today isn’t going to be an easy day.”

Luz and Amity nodded and went to the kitchen

The two witchlings didn’t talk much during breakfast since it was either they could talk about what could happen at the castle or not talk at all.

After finishing it they went upstairs to Luz’s room to get dressed.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom.” Luz said and she picked up her clothes and headed to the door.

**_“Amity, I’m not the best person to give love advice. To be honest I don’t know why you want advice from me anyway. “Lilith said sitting in the couch_ **

**_“I just need someone to talk to okay? I... I have no idea what’s going to happen tomorrow so…”_ **

**_“I understand. I know this won’t help that much but you need to tell her how you feel. That’s the only way you’ll find peace.”_ **

“Uh Amity? You there?” Luz was facing Amity, now fully clothed. You’re still in your pajamas.”

“Oh, sorry I was just in my thoughts.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah...I’m just nervous.”

“I’m nervous too. Scratch that I’m terrified actually.” She gave a nervous chuckle

“I mean, it’s just like there’s a very high possibility that we’re walking to our deaths. Very low stakes situation.” Amity joked

“Yes. Indeed, very normal.” Luz said with a straight face before both of them exploded into laughter.

“Luz I’m glad I’m here…with you. I mean I know it’s not the ideal situation since you’ve actually been having a rougher time than I and-” Luz felt the heat in her cheeks rise as Amity continued to trail off. ‘When did she get so pretty?’ “Luz what I’m trying to say is that…Is that I-”

“Uh you should get dressed! We shouldn’t be late. I’ll be outside!” she darted to the door leaving Amity all alone. “Of course you panicked!” Luz muttered hitting to herself on the forehead.

**“I’m really not that surprised to be honest.”**

“Shut up.”

**“Ouch. You know Luz you can’t keep those away forever right? It’ll boil all up and turn into something like me. That or it’ll give me more power.”**

“Why are you saying that then?”

**“Because wanting or not I’m you, so do hold some, what do you call it again? Ah, empathy. Urgh I just cringed so much.”**

“Just go away and leave me alone.”

**“Whatever you say Luzzy. Bad stuff will happen and you know that, one way or another you will break. If not by me, then who knows? Belos? I just know…We just know you will fall by your own doing.”**

Minutes later they came downstairs, Amity was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, purple-pink leggings and black shoes and Luz with her normal white and purple hoodie, black leggings and shorts white sneakers, she was also wearing the cape Eda made for her.

“You two took a while. Ready to go?”

“Yes Eda, we’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again in a month I guess


	9. Broken Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Im sorry I took this long. I've hit a giant writers block and haven't been in the mood to write. BUT, I've managed to write this to give to y'all. Also sorry I kindda messed up the titles from the last chapter...yeah.Hope you enjoy.

“Children” Lilith spoke up getting the other’s attention “We are heading to the Emperor’s Palace and this is most likely a trap. Therefore, all of you must stay alert and we must always stay together. Understood?”

They nodded in agreeance.

“Good. Luz, she wants you so you need to be extra careful.”

“Got it” she steps forward passed the two older witches and turns, facing the entire group. “Guys I…I just want to thank all of you. You didn’t need to come and-“

“No.” Amity said interrupting Luz. “Luz, we need to come because we are your friends. We would never let you do this alone. So you need to stop saying this for you to face because it’s not.” She reaches for Luz’s hands “No matter what we’ll all be here.”

“I..” she begins to tear up “Thank you guys.” She pulls Amity to a tight hug, quickly everyone joins in for a group hug.

“Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo are you leeeeeaving?~” Hooty asks as he gets closer to the group

“Hooty we’re having a moment.”

“Oh ok! Can I join the huuuuuug~?”

“Okay moment over.”

The group broke hug and headed for the exit.

They separated into two groups distributing themselves between the staffs and quickly took off to the skies. The journey didn’t take long as they quickly reached the Emperor’s Castle, a grand fortress right in a middle of a ravine with giant walls surrounding every entry on the rocky formation, with a mighty tower that on the night expelled nothing but fire and ash. Landing right on top of the bridge, they were met with non-other than Kikimora and a few Emperor’s Coven guards.

“Lilith.” She greeted calmly “It seems the traitor came back crawling on her knees. Has it been what? A week?” she let out a low chuckle

“Watch your tongue Kikimora, I may be weakened but I can still defeat you.” Lilith gave a Kiki a death stare

“Oh, we will see about that. But if you want to throw yourself at arms way now, be my guest.” Although Kiki’s mouth was covered, it was evident she was grinning. She finally looked at Luz. “Ah the human. Please please come. She’s waiting.” Luz looked to her friends, nodded and started to follow Kikimora, with the rest of the group behind her. Once they all stepped on the iron bridge it started to move to its original position putting them in the other side of the ravine, right outside the big open golden gates.

They entered the castle, being instantly met by more guards. Continuing to follow Kikimora through the golden halls and corridors of the castle until Kikimora finally stopped in from of highly decorated golden pair of doors bearing the Emperor’s Mask surrounded by the symbols of the nine covens.

“We’ve arrived. Please enter, she’s waiting.”

“Now all of you.” Kikimora spoke louder “Enter she’s waiting.”

“What if we don’t uh?” Gus asked trying to sound brave. Kikimora only pointed to the large group guards behind them. “Oh…Riiiight.”

“Who’s this she?” Eda demanded to know “You’ve been bloating about “her” like we know who “she” is!”

“Well, Owl Lady, why don’t you ask your sister about Oracle?” she answered calmly

Lilith’s eyes widened. “O-Oracle you said?”

“Lily what’s wrong?”

The group entered the large circular room, it looked like an arena.

“Lily answer me. Who’s Oracle?”

“Oh I think I can answer you to that.” A voice echoed as lights lit around the arena, at the middle there was a table with three seats. Two on the group’s side and the other on the opposite with Oracle sitting in there.

“Please Miss Noceda, Miss Blight sit, let’s have a chat.”

“Whoever you are, they’re are not going.” Eda said as she put her hands on their shoulders

“You’re not really on a position of power to demand anything Edalyn.”

“It’s okay Eda.” Luz looked at her mentor with a fake smile.

“Be careful kiddo.” She released the two who started to approach the white coated witch.

“Please take a seat (young skywalker xD).” As the two girls sat, Oracle with a snap of her fingers made a red barrier appear in front of the group, separating them from Luz and Amity. “Don’t worry.” She reassured “Now we can talk without being interrupted.”

“Before we play your game show me my siblings.” Amity demanded

“Hm…Fair enough.” She made a spell circle making lighting up two corners of the exit on Oracle’s side revealing Em and Ed each tied to an opposite metal poll, unconscious.

“EM! ED! What did you do to them?!”

“Oh don’t worry they’re fine. Any other demands?”

“Why are we here?” Luz asked

“Now there’s a good question isn’t it? How are your nightmares Luz?”

“What?”

“You know, nightmares you’ve been having? The ones I put in that little head of yours.”

“S-S-So y-you made them?”

“I mean not entirely. I just opened the door for your subconscious to do its work. You know, I was extremely surprised went I was poking in there that you, a little bubbly happy little girl that loves to help people and make friends has such has such an evil, sadistic and bloodthirsty side.”

“Luz?” Amity asked her as Luz stayed in a silent shock

“Then once I saw it occurred to me to open the door to it and make do its thing.”

“W-Why though?”

“It is quite simple actually. We just simply need you out of the picture. Not dead but out of the way so you wouldn’t cause more troubles. You see, you reeeally pissed Belos. I did a few more visits to your head and talked to, you know you and found out what she wants, which by the way is perfect for us.”

“Why would you want her out?! She’s terrible she’d only do worse to whatever you’re planning!”

“That’s not true. Tell me Luz, why do you think we organized the attack at the BMH?”

Everyone in the room stared in shock at the cold golden mask of Oracle as she said these words

“Y-You organized the terrorist attack...YOU PURPOSELY KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE?!” Luz yelled out in anger

“Yes.”

“Why would you do such a think to your own people?!”

“You see, thanks to you humans and now good in the eyes of witches and demons, at least those who had connections or heard about you. We couldn’t take risks therefore we needed a way for humans to be despised by everyone and we managed to do that. So, to answer your question Luz.” She stood up. “You all came here so I could do what she’s been trying to do.” She reaches for her coat, pulling out a pistol.

**_BANG_ **

For Luz it’s like time slows down as she turns to Amity and sees a red stain on her friend’s chest, slowly getting bigger. Amity, with a shocked face falls to the ground coughing.

“AMITY!!”

“Iargh…” she struggles to form words putting her hands on the bullet wound

“Amity! Nonononono.” Luz starts to cry as she is incapable of doing anything

“Hey…It’s…gonna be okay.”

“No, no it’s not!”

“Luz. Look at me. You…Can…Fix…This.” Mustering the force left on her, Amity pulls Luz into a kiss. She pulls back saying on her last breath “I love you you idiot.” 

“Amity. Amity! AMITY!” Luz calls out to her shaking her body

The room goes silent for a moment until Oracle breaks by stabbing the table with a knife.

“Luz.” She calls out to the Latina who turns her head to her. “Have fun.”


End file.
